


To Restore her Father

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Talia makes a deal to restore her father to awareness and health.





	To Restore her Father

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

To Restore her Father

She headed towards the room where her father slept after that woman’s attack on him. She knew that many of their followers were beginning to consider leaving as rumors of her fathers condition were spreading through what remained of the League. If she didn’t find a way to revive her father from his coma that even the pit could not cure soon what was left of his Empire would fall into ruins.

She entered the room and froze as the woman who did that was there and so was the other. Her brother the man who had let her witness his manipulation of her love and had revealed the future that caused all this. They were clearly arguing though no sound escaped them. She was about to summon the guards when the woman finally nodded and vanished. “Ah Talia sorry about that but we were just negotiating what I had to give her in exchange for being able to undo what she has done to your father.” The man frowned then. “I warned you she was dangerous but you just had to put a hit out on Jason Todd.”

She ignored his jibe she regretted the outcome but did not regret trying to destroy a threat to her son’s life. “If you are going to restore my father do so,” She said wishing that she knew more about these things. She knew they had some connection to Superboy’s disappearance and return but with the League’s resources all but destroyed she hadn’t been able to acquire more information.

“Oh no my dear, because of your actions I had to give my dear sister permission to add Jean Paul Valley to her cadre of resurrected and recreated heroes.” The man said darkly. “That means my dear that before Ra’s will so much as open his eyes you will perform three tasks for me and only then will he be restored to you.” The man then smiled his expression turning gentle which was more disturbing than anything she’d seen thus far. “But I am not heartless I will aid you in a small way I have restored half the assets my sister took from the league the money, property and weapons will allow you to hold onto control and rebuild the league while you do this work for me.”

She did not answer him only glanced at her father. “The first task is a simple one there is a file on your personal computer that contains twelve names I want them dead within the week.” He said with a shrug. “They are unimportant but their children’s children would build a better Gotham and I will not have that and one of those descendants would supplant your son as the true heir to Batman’s legacy if you don’t kill them.” She began to suspect that this was all about her son. “Yes Talia this is all about your son.” The man smiled darkly. “I wish for him to grow into the true heir of his father and grand father not to end up something less like Grayson.”

“Explain,” She said considering his words. She had been disturbed by some of the reports coming out of Gotham. She had already began to suspect his partnership with Grayson of the last few weeks was changing her son. She hadn’t had the resources to take any action but now she did.

“It all has to do with the second tasks which will involve this,” He said producing a small case. “It contains a single syringe filled with a lazarus derivative that you will inject into Bruce Wayne it will heal him and allow him to resume being Batman.” He frowned then, “I miscalculated you see I wanted Batman to ask for me to restore him but it will be months before he will do so of his own free will and by then Grayson will have ruined your son and made him weak.” He smiled then. “But once you heal Bruce Wayne he will resume being Batman and will make your son strong and he need never know that I wanted Grayson separated from Damian.”

“Why do you want them separated?” She asked determined to find out what agenda this creature had and how she could come out ahead for her father and son’s sake. She saw the man smile then and he reached out and showed her. She saw her son wearing his father’s cowl standing with an army of his grandfathers soldiers. “The future?” She asked unsure she if she trusted it.

“The future that I want to see happen,” the man said. “But with each day he spends with Grayson another future threatens to replace it.” He touched her again and she saw her son smiling laughing dressed as Nightwing instead of Batman. He was standing with a girl in a red hood they were clearly in love and happy. “This other future threatens to replace the other more and more Grayson is changing your son in ways neither of us like.”

“The third task what is it,” She asked determined that her son would make her proud not take after Grayson. The man smiled and handed her a photo he produced from somewhere. “I need you to break Grant Wilson out of prison and keep him hidden the more he talks the more likely some of my plans will be exposed.” The man then walked over to her father’s beside. “So do we have a deal?”

“Yes I will do the three tasks you ask,” She said and he nodded and reached down touching her father. “When will he awaken?” She had no doubt he would she now had leverage on this creature he didn’t want her love to know he healed him.

“Once the three tasks are completed he will awaken moments after all three have been completed.” He then shrugged. “So about a week since that’s how long it will take you.” He said with a knowing look. “Ignore my sister if she returns she can no longer hurt you or your father as long as you don’t pick another fight by going after Todd again.” He was gone then leaving her alone with her father. She got up and left the room she had things to do.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
